1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of the application of e-mail. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for parsing an e-mail, and then automatically transferring the data included in the e-mail into a database.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet deeply influences the delivering and processing of information worldwide, and provides a channel for rapidly delivering multi-media data. So far there are various services provided on the Internet, most common is the WWW (World Wide Web), e-mail and BBS. Users directly extract articles published on the WWW through a browser and multi-media interaction. The e-mail service provides a similar mail system as the real world, users send an e-mail to the receiver's mailbox on the Internet, which only the owner of that box, with the password, can read this e-mail. No matter where the user or the box is, the mail will be delivered in seconds. The convenience reached by Internet e-mail service changes the method of sending messages in real world.
Therefore, in real world applications, e-mail service has become the tool and channel accepted by people for sending messages. In the present day, e-mail has become the efficient digital tool for saving time and money in mail delivery. However, after a user writes and sends information by using e-mail, the receiver can't rapidly make use of the information recorded in the e-mail. If the user wants to extract the information contained in the e-mail, he/she must manually review the content of the email.Accordingly, the user can't efficiently process and use the useful information contained in the e-mail.
For example, an enterprise needs a systematic approach to deal with a personal resume in employee recruitment. Most job seekers send their resume via a manpower agency (or manpower bank) through the Internet. The manpower agency usually composes the job seeker's resume in a HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) format, and then sends it to a specific e-mail account owned by the enterprise through e-mail service. However it can't directly transfer the resume into the format according to an inner resume database of the enterprise. The resumes sent from the manpower agency or manpower bank must be reviewed and the information in the resumes are manually keyed into the resume database of the enterprise for further information processing. Consequently, the manual transformation of the resume wastes too much time and human resources.
Therefore, the present invention provides a method and system for parsing an e-mail that is written by HTML, and then automatically transferring the data included in the e-mail into a database. The increased speed of extracting the included data and the simplification in the handling procedure of traditional e-mails is for the sole purpose of reducing human resources.